


Histoires d'Alagaësia

by septentrion



Category: Inheritance Cycle
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles situés dans l'univers de la trilogie d'Eragon. Personnages, situations et ratings variés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Réconfort à la mode dragonne

**Réconfort à la mode dragonne**

_Rating : G_

_Ecrit pour Frenchdrabble_

* * *

Eragon et Roran étaient inquiets et nerveux. Le lendemain, ils allaient pénétrer dans Helgrind et délivrer Katrina des mains des Ra'zacs. Echouer n'était même pas envisageable.

_Vous me rendez folle, tous les deux. Pour un peu, je jurerais que vous allez vous ronger les ongles comme des gamins,_ les taquina Saphira, même si seul Eragon pouvait l'entendre ; Roran n'avait pas (encore) la capacité de communiquer avec les dragons.

_Que veux-tu ?_ lui répondit Eragon sur un ton excédé. _Roran est toute ma famille, et demain nous allons sauver celle qu'il aime des griffes de ces abominables créatures. Je dirais même que nous allons débarrasser Alagaësia de ces pourritures. Ce n'est pas une simple question de revanche_.

Eragon se dit avec ironie que Roran aurait besoin du réconfort de la femme de sa vie en ce jour où il s'apprêtait à se lancer à la rescousse de son aimée. Lui-même sentit le vide que l'absence d'une compagne créait dans le cœur d'un homme.

_Je sais,_ soupira Saphira. Elle souleva alors une de ses ailes. _Venez donc ici, tous les deux. Je ne suis pas humaine, mais un câlin de dragonne devrait vous réchauffer l'âme un tant soit peu._


	2. Dans les bras de Selena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

**Dans les bras de Selena**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

_Rating : G_

* * *

De retour à Urû'baen, Murtagh rendit compte de la bataille des Plaines Brûlantes à Galbatorix. Le roi exigea qu'il fît son rapport dans l'ancien langage, de sorte que Murtagh ne put mentir ; il dut reconnaître qu'il avait laissé partir Eragon. Comme il l'avait prédit, le tyran l'obligea à prêter d'autres serments dans l'ancien langage dans le seul but de s'assurer de l'obéissance totale du jeune homme. Ces serments venaient s'ajouter à la litanie de promesses qu'il avait déjà jurées au roi.

Après cette désagréable entrevue, Murtagh regagna ses quartiers dans le palais royal. Là, il défit ses vêtements et vint se planter devant un miroir en pied qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. Lentement, il tourna sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce que l'hideuse cicatrice qui barrait son dos se reflétât dans la glace. Se tordant le cou, il observa l'épais bourrelet de chair blanchâtre. Il grimaça. Jusqu'à présent, bien qu'il l'ait trahi, il se sentait proche d'Eragon, son frère. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait jeté à la figure qu'il n'avait plus de cicatrice dans le dos, son âme avait senti l'âpre douleur d'être rejeté, renié. Même sa mère, la seule personne qui l'avait aimé sans condition, l'avait quitté pour la froide embrasse de la mort. Pourtant, en ce moment, malgré le réconfort que Thorn s'efforçait de lui offrir à travers leur lien, il aurait tout donné pour un câlin dans les bras de Selena.


	3. Elle est partie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elle est partie**

**Elle est partie**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

* * *

—Je dois partir, Brom. Morzan saura que l'enfant n'est pas de lui. Je dois m'en aller pour le protéger.

L'absence de Selena pesait sur Brom comme l'absence d'oxygène pèse sur les poumons. C'était presque aussi intense que lorsque sa dragonne était morte et qu'une partie de lui-même avait été littéralement arrachée.

Puis Selena était revenue. Elle avait laissé l'enfant dans sa famille, à Carvahall. Elle était affaiblie et allait bientôt le quitter pour de bon.

—Protège-le, Brom ! Promets-moi que tu le protègeras.

Il avait promis. Il devrait être discret, mais jamais il ne serait absent pour le fils de Selena.


End file.
